


Sentidos de la Desierto de Chihuahau

by HimsaAhimsa



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Episode: s05e14 Ozymandias, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimsaAhimsa/pseuds/HimsaAhimsa
Summary: Todd feels heady with excitement at the realization that for once, he might have an idea that garners him some long sought-after respect.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Sentidos de la Desierto de Chihuahau

**Author's Note:**

> A glimpse through Todd's sense of sight.  
> Thank you to Porkchop_Sandwiches for the beta.  
> Warning: Racial epithets. Please know that I don't personally use them or share these sentiments.  
> Constructive criticism always welcome--please be respectful.

Sentidos de la Desierto de Chihuahau

Seeing Red

To’ Hajiillee Indian Reservation

Todd marvels at the wonders of the desert scape as they navigate the narrow road with its twists and humps, the old luxury sedan cresting and falling on their way to take care of Mr. White’s little problem. Todd grins as he considers Jesse as just that: A little problem.

It’d cracked him up when Uncle Jack had questioned Mr. White about the hit in the beginning. _How angry are we talking about? What, like, Hulk angry? Rambo? James Bond, Badass Individual?_ It couldn’t have been any further from the truth, and picturing Jesse, with his knobby elbows and little sneakers compared to one of those yoked-out hero types brings Todd close to laughter once again.

Mr. White’s car finally comes into view up ahead. Mr. White had given them exact coordinates and Kenny’s pretty good at figuring that stuff out. But there’s another car there, too—an SUV—and two other guys, one with a rifle and another tugging back the corner of his jacket to reveal his holstered weapon. Todd doesn’t remember any arrangements about offing two extra guys, but he’ll go along with whatever Uncle Jack has planned, because Todd’s come a long way from being the booger-eating brat they used to call him, and he’s as reliable now as the day is long.

Mr. White’s shouting about something or other from the back seat of the SUV, and Todd wonders why someone as smart as Mr. White always seems to have so many problems. But then, Todd and the guys are here to fix that for him.

At first, Todd doesn’t see Jesse anywhere, but then he spots him in the passenger side of Mr. White’s car, pressed up against the seat like some spooked animal.

When Kenny starts firing, Todd follows along, letting loose the bullets of his handgun one after the other, nice and easy, just like Uncle Jack had showed him to do when he was a kid, when they’d shoot beer cans off of rocks and pretend they were shooting spics straight through the head.

When the barrage comes to a halt and the bronze dust dissipates, they find the Mexican guy sprawled out dead, his pink shirt stained the color of sangria, the other guy shot in the leg, but Jesse’s nowhere to be found. Little guys are slippery like that, but Todd knows they’ll round him up, no sweat.

Uncle Jack takes care of the bald DEA agent, and if Mr. White wasn’t upset before, he’s positively beside himself now, which is confusing at first, seeing as how they’d all just done him a solid. When Todd learns that the man was part of Mr. White’s family, he surmises Mr. White probably brings most of his problems on himself. Todd decides he doesn’t feel very sorry for him after that.

__________

It takes a little time to uncover all that money, and wow, there sure is a lot of it. 80 million. Todd thinks of all the things he could buy Lydia with that kind of dough. Uncle Jack leaves Mr. White with a barrel of it, even after taking out those two feds and saving him getting arrested, but Mr. White still wants more—still wants Jesse Pinkman dead. Like Uncle Jack says, greediness is unattractive, and Todd can see why.

Todd has no compunctions about carrying out Mr. White’s wishes per se, but he thinks it's a little short-sighted. If Jesse had brought the DEA with him, then he’s surely told them enough to incriminate Mr. White, and possibly even enough to lead them to Uncle Jack and the rest of them. Todd feels heady with excitement at the realization that for once, he might have an idea that garners him some long sought-after respect.

When Mr. White spies Jesse under his car and points him out, they drag him out by his ankles, and Jesse’s fingers carve deep ochre lines in the sand before Lester gets him on his knees, gun to the back of his head.

Todd forestalls the proceedings, interjecting his plan to keep Jesse alive to interrogate, and everyone concurs. Todd can’t help but feel elated. He’s even in charge of the dirty work himself.

He’s really moving up in the world.

Jesse fights in Lester’s ironclad hold, cheeks flushed a ferocious scarlet beneath the mess of tears, and Todd starts contemplating the best ways to get Jesse to talk to him. It’s an important job, but he’s ready for the task, and sure enough, he comes up with a great plan before they even hit the road.

The sedan sways and bobs some more on the way back down the dirt road, Jesse pitching to and fro on the seat beside him, and Todd pats him on the knee, hardly able to contain his own mirth.

“Look at that view,” Todd enthuses, gesturing toward the hills for good measure. Jesse issues a small scoff at that, his eyebrows scrunched up with something like disbelief. 

Todd disregards him, turning his gaze back through his window. Some people just don’t appreciate nature, Todd figures, but he doesn’t let it deter him from continuing to bask in the surrounding rock formations, hewn by the hand of God Almighty.


End file.
